iMake a Great Escape (Traducción)
by Gleekylover1
Summary: Sam y Freddie escapan por diferentes razones, dejando todo lo suyo atrás. Ambos se encuentran en un prado y deciden escapar juntos. Aventuras y nuevos sentimientos surgirán. Ambos tienen 16 y por supuesto. ¡SEDDIE! Autor: kmwkimba


**Hola, este fic me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también, Actualizo todos los días mientras ustedes me dejen reviews asfga :)**

iCarly no es mío y esta historia tampoco, sólo la traduzco con el permiso del autor.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

Su fría mano me golpeó en mi ya adoloridad cara dejándome una impresión en ella. El dolor quemó a través de mí como un fuego salvaje. Mi boca estaba abierta cuando me giré hacia mi atacante. Mi madre se puso delante de mí, borracha de nuevo, como siempre.

Su mano estaba todavía en el aire mientras me sonreía maliciosamente. "Déjame decirte una vez más, en caso de que no hayas entendido, mocosa." Ella escupió sus palabras hacia mí.

"No tenemos comida aquí. Mi trabajo no es alimentarte. Yo ni siquiera tengo porqué darte una casa, pero lo hago. Deberías estar feliz de que vives conmigo en esta ratonera. Ahora ¿Por qué no te largas y buscas algo de comida?. "

Negué con la cabeza hacia ella con disgusto. "Está bien," le dije y la miré directamente a los ojos. "Pero esta vez, no voy a volver." Me puse de pie, tomé mi maleta llena de comida y cosas necesarias para un escape.

Salí lentamente por la entrada de ese basurero al que le llamaba un hogar. No volvería.

Yo realmente no sabía a dónde iba. Nunca lo supe, de hecho. Normalmente yo sólo termino en algún lugar y enuentro una caja para dormir en la noche o si estoy de suerte, reuno el dinero suficiente en la calle para conseguir una habitación en un hotel.

Pero eso siempre era para una noche. Esta vez no iba a volver. Por mi podría irse todo a la mierda.

A decir verdad, ya no lo hacía. No me había vuelto a escapar desde que conocí a Freddie, hace cinco años. Ahora pasaba las noches en casa de Carly.

Ella entendió todo. Y aunque nunca se lo confesaría a nadie, estar cerca de Freddie siempre parecía calmarme ... por alguna razón. Y él vivía justo enfrente de Carly.

Ahora estaba deambulando por las calles a unos pocos kilómetros de mi "casa". Mis ojos vieron un pequeño prado y al instante me pareció que sería un buen lugar para dormir, sólo por esta noche.

Me emocioné y pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, para mi primera noche de mi escape. Me había olvidado del mundo tan rápido que no noté que alguien había chocado conmigo.

Una hora antes, Freddie's POV

Me senté en el sofá de Carly cuando ella entró por la puerta de su apartamento con la sonrisa más grande que he visto en mucho tiempo. La miré fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más hermosa en el mundo mientras ella se daba la vuelta y me veía allí sentado. "Oh, hola Freddie" saludó, pero ella se mostraba confundida. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?"

"Yo siempre estoy aquí. Sólo estaba esperando a que vuelvas, para pasar el rato o algo así." Respondí. Suspiró y dijo: "Lo sé, pero no me deberías haber esperado." Hizo una pausa mientras suspira enamorada. "Yo estuve ocupada estando en la mejor cita del mundo con Griffin. Él me llevó a ver la nueva película, 'Súperalo, tonto'".

Claro. Me olvidé de Carly se fue con otro chico por tercera vez en esta semana. Carly sabía que la amaba, pero no creo que ella entendía lo mucho que dolía cuando ella me rechazaba.

Mi corazón se hundió, y se llegó al punto en que ya no podía soportarlo más. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Ya no podía seguir sufriendo cada vez que ella hablaba de sus citas. Yo sabía lo que tenía que hacer ahora. "¿Carly?" La llamé, rompiendo la charla sobre su cita. "¿Sí?" ella me preguntó.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ahora mismo. Podemos ir al parque o a patinar sobre el hielo. Incluso voy a Lindos Brillos si vas conmigo en una cita." Le rogué. Carly me sonrió y negó con la cabeza y dijo: "Freddie, te he dicho mil veces. No eres mi tipo."

Me palmeó el hombro y caminó hacia la cocina a comer algo de cenar. Me mordí el labio inferior y supe lo que debía hacer, estaba seguro. "Carly, yo ... me tengo que ir. Lo siento, mi madre probablemente se estará preguntando dónde estoy a esta hora. Ya sabes cómo es ella", le dije sin molestarme en mirarla.

Yo podía oír la voz de Carly detrás de mí dice: "Claro que sí, Freddie. Entiendo. Te veré mañana en la escuela entonces."

"Adiós". Me dijo mientras salía de su apartamento. Ella no me verá mañana en la escuela, porque yo no iré. No sabía a dónde iba, pero no a la escuela. Cuando estaba en el pasillo me dirigí directamente delante de la puerta del ascensor. Yo no iba a decirle adiós a mi madre. Ella nunca me dejaría salir.

En su lugar, me encontré vagando al oeste de mi edificio en las desiertas calles de Seattle. Ya había caminado varios kilómetros y pensé en lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca me había escapado antes. Yo era un niño de mamá. Sólo iba a salir un rato y no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

Ya estaba a una milla de distancia del apartamento, cuando vi un pequeño prado que parecía que podría tener bayas o algo en ella. Y yo tenía hambre, ya que ni siquiera comí la cena. Mi estómago dio un vuelco y comencé a correr hacia el prado y buscar alimentos si los hay. Yo estaba tan emocionado que no tenía idea de que una persona corría hacia mí.

Entonces nuestros cuerpos chocaron mientras gritaba "¡Ahh!" y caí al suelo al igual que la misteriosa chica que me encontré. Me sentía culpable e inmediatamente comencé a disculparme. "Lo siento mucho, no creía que había alguien aq ..." mis ojos se posaron en el rostro de la chica. "¿Sam?" Le pregunté sorprendido. "¿Fredraro?" Ella preguntó, claramente desconcertada como yo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en el medio de un prado a esta hora?" Ella me preguntó, casi gritando. Yo estaba sorprendido. No podía decirle como si nada que estaba huyendo. Le diría a alguien y tendría que volver a casa. "Yo ..." Empecé una excusa antes de que ella me cortara.

"Estás huyendo, ¿verdad?" Demasiado tarde para tratar de ocultarlo. Sam parecía divertida.

"Tal vez", sugerí.

"Claro que lo estás. Tú no eres un buen mentiroso, Freddo". Ella dijo "Eres tan estúpido," ella se medio se rió y se levantó. "¡No, no lo soy! Tengo una razón perfectamente buena para haber huido." Ella me miró y levantó una ceja.

"Yo en realidad iba a decirte que eras estúpido por haber huido sin ningún tipo de suministros. Pero ahora tienes mi curiosidad sobre de tu razón esa." Ella dijo.

"¿Desde cuándo eres experta en huir?" Le pregunté con incredulidad, y luego me di cuenta. "Oye, estás huyendo también, ¿no es así?" La acusé.

Ella se burló. "¿Te tomastes tanto tiempo para averiguarlo?"indicó. "Ahora, ¿por qué te escapaste?"

Cedí y le dije. "Yo simplemente no puedo soportar ver a Carly salir con todos estos chicos. Creo que aún la amo."

Sam parecía bastante molesta por eso. "¿Ese es el motivo? Carly nunca te amó. Oh, superarlo." Ella me rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, se me ocurre pensar que es una razón perfectamente buena," Me defiendo.

"Pfft," Es su respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿Cuál es tu razón para estar huyendo?" Le pregunto con tono acusador.

La sonrisa se va de su cara y ella se muerde el labio, pensando. "Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Fredward".

"¿Qué?" Exclamo. "Yo te dije por qué me escapé, ¿Pero tú no puedes decirme?" -Le pregunto.

"Sí, es más o menos cómo funciona".

"¡Eso no es justo!".

"¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Llorarle a mami? Mami no estará aquí nunca más. A menos, que por supuesto, te devuelvas a casa." Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me miró. Pero yo no iba a ir a casa. Estaba aferrado a esto. "No." Confirmé. "Yo no voy a volver."

"Está bien, siempre y cuando no te arrepientas cuando estemos en una situación de vida o muerte". Ella dice.

"¿Estemos?" Pregunto. ¿He oído bien?

"Sí," ella me sonríe. "A menos que estés listo para enfrentar al gran y malvado mundo por ti mismo. Pero creo que te vendría bien un poco de mi ayuda." Ella se echó a reír como si por "poco" que quería decir "una cantidad enorme de ayuda '. Yo sólo tenía que pensar en esto por un segundo antes de que me diera cuenta de que tenía razón. "Está bien. Iré contigo." Ella me sonrió como nunca lo hizo antes. Tal vez esto no sería tan malo. "Muy bien, muy bien. Me puedes ayudar con todo esto también."

"Esto será muy divertido". Dije sarcásticamente.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Lo va a ser", me dijo.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" -Le pregunto mientras se lame los labios. "¿Quién sabe? Tenemos toda el mundo pordelante de nosotros y más tiempo del lo que te podrás imaginar."

* * *

**¿Reviews? Creo que mejor será si publico un capítulo por semana para no hacerlo tan corto ya que el fic AÚN no está terminado y tiene apenas como 11 capítulos.**

**Entonces ¿Qué dicen?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Lo sé yo también odie que Freddie diga que ama a Carly (PUAJ!) xD**

**Porfa pídeme que lo continue el próximo miércoles :3**


End file.
